Never Sleeps
by jezzibell28
Summary: Naraku has been purged from these lands, yet things can not simply go back to the way they were. Evil never sleeps. Destinies intertwine, but will they be broken? Lots Sessh/New Comer to come later on. Please R&R!
1. Changes

Hey all, my first FanFiction, I plan on this being really long and loads of fun to read. I've only watched the show, haven't read much Manga, so if there's anything not connecting right let me know!

Never Sleeps

"Yet another beautiful day in Tokyo." Kagome says as she sits up in bed and stretches.

The sun is shining, the streets are packed, the hustle and bustle of Tokyo has already sprung into action this morning. But that is all far removed from her family's shrine. It's the weekend so she could have slept in a bit, but she knows InuYasha will be coming for her soon so she'd better start on her chores. Making him wait is like making a child wait for presents on their birthday. It just doesn't happen.

"_Hmph, InuYasha, always in a rush. Why can't he ever just sit back and enjoy life?" _She thinks to herself as she reluctantly climbs out of bed, walking right past the Math homework she hadn't touched yet.

"_That can wait til tomorrow." _She thinks with a smile, really kicking off High School with a bang.

It has been a year since they had defeated Naraku, that sinister demon who destroyed nearly every life he touched. It had taken effort from every friend and even their enemies to bring him down. In the end, it was with one shot of her arrow that tore through Naraku's heart and sent him to hell.

InuYasha had proposed to her the day after. Once she said yes, she was bound to his life cycle, never aging. It really is a nice thing if you think about it, not worrying about aging or dying. But those around you will succumb to death. Not to mention everyone will wonder why you look like you're 16 years old still. That is why they've decided to move Kagome to the Feudal Era once she finishes schooling. She can still come back and visit her mother, since the still had the Shikon Jewel.

Once Naraku had been slain, there were still some missing pieces that won't be able to go back to the Jewel. Koga has two in his legs which he needs in order to protect his pack. He is the highest ranking ruler of the wolves and needs them to defend himself and his people. He won't age a day with those shards in his legs. And she could never ask him for them. Even though he and InuYasha still argue about it every chance they get.

Kohaku is another who still owns a shard. Taking the shard from his back would be ending his life. Even though he is out of Naraku's control, he still needs that shard to live. How could she do that to Sango? Even Miroku would be devastated. He and Kohaku had become very close since he and Sango were married a few months ago. And what a beautiful wedding it was!

Kagome had to stop herself right there. If she gets too involved in her thoughts she won't get a thing done today. She daydreamed right through breakfast and hadn't paid attention to one word her mother or grandfather had said.

"What could that child have going on inside her head at all times of the day?" Her grandfather asked outloud.

"Oh leave her be, there is a lot going on right now." She heard her mother respond.

"Hey Sis! Earth to Kaggoommee!!!" She heard Souta shout.

"Hm? What's going on? Did I miss something?" Kagome asks, looking bewildered.

"Oh dear, you must have really forgotten." Her mother responds, placing one hand on her right cheek.

"Forgotten what? What's going on!" Kagome asks, standing up quickly.

"The Foreign Exchange student is coming today. Remember? The program for your English class credits?"

Kagome looked as if the wind had been knocked out of her. How could she forget something like this!? This is HUGE! She had been writing her pen pal, Lily, for weeks! She had been so excited about this before. And then InuYasha proposed and Sango and Mirkou's wedding had to be planned. Oh, and Shippo had been put into training to fine tune his fox demon skills.

"OH MY GOD HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN!? THAT'S TODAY! WE NEED TO CLEAN! WE NEED TO MOVE THE COT INTO MY ROOM!" Kagome screeched, running around the house then like a mad woman, her mother right behind her.

"Oh Kagome, what can I do to help? I've already cleaned up the lower level, all you need to take care of is your bathroom and room. Souta will get the cot into your room for her to sleep on, I'll go grocery shopping while grandpa takes you to go pick her up. How does that sound?"

"What's all the noise about?" A voice asks from the doorway.

"Oh no. No no no no. Not happening. You need to leave." Kagome says in a panic-stricken state.

"Oh, hey InuYasha!" Souta yells, struggling with the cot he retrieved from storage.

"Yo. You need some help with that, Souta?" InuYasha asks, heading over to Souta and planting a quick peck on Kagome's cheek. He's never been one for public affection...let alone any affection at all, but ever since he's proposed, he's been more open around her family.

"Mom. I need to go run upstairs and get things cleaned. Thank you so much. Make sure grandpa is ready to go. Oh wait, what time is her plane getting in?" She asks, running up the stairs.

"3 hours dear, you have time!" Her mother yells after her.

Lily Anzo is a foreign exchange student from America. She's half Japanese and half German. Kagome remembered what drew her attention when reading all the American student's Biographies was the fact that she wished to get in touch with her Japanese roots and that she was extremely clumsy, opinionated and adventurous.

_"Pretty much sounds like me, just half German." _Kagome had thought to herself at the time.

Kagome furiously dusted, scrubbed, polished every surface she could come across. InuYasha followed close behind, lifting objects up so she could clean under them and balancing them on his head and finger tips. Kagome couldn't be bothered to notice right now. Usually they would giggle together and get distracted. Not this time. Kagome was a woman on a mission right now.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, a young, beautiful 17 year old girl is sitting and has been sitting in the same damn seat for hours.

_"How the hell long is this flight? I get that I'm crossing an ocean but c'mon! This is like torture! There is literally NOTHING to do. I've read every stupid magazine and I know should probably be doing my Math homework but...Ew. No thanks. I wonder what Kagome is like. And her family. Oh my God I'm so NERVOUS!" _Lily thinks to herself, her knee bouncing up and down, arms crossed over her stomach.

Lily had done everything from braiding sections of her hair to trying to have a conversation with the creepy guy next to her on the plane who, by the way, hasn't stopped staring at her for the past 3 hours. That was clearly a bad idea.

Lily looks down at her arm, tracing over an old scar that has been on her arm for years. It's long and jagged at the edges. She usually found herself poking at it whenever she was nervous or anxious. She received it from her mother's boyfriend years ago. He was a self-centered bastard who took his drunken frustrations out on her ever since she was 12 years old.

Her father had passed away on her 11th birthday. He had a tumor in his brain the size of a softball. Lily still kicks herself to this day that she hadn't noticed he had been ill. Her grandmother (her father's mother) told her recently that he always put on a brave face whenever she was around. She hadn't told her til now because she thought she wouldn't have been able to handle that. And she was right. She still was unable to handle it. She cried for hours, crying out for her father that night.

She glanced to her right to see that creep still staring at her. She had been told before that she was beautiful but really never considered herself to be anything but ordinary. She had features that you could tell were slightly Asian such as the shape over her face and eyes and skin complexion. But her skin tone and eye color were more on the German side. Her long, wavy, black-brown hair resting right below her breasts was usually always tangled. Her eyes were icy, almost clear with a hint of gray. She was always very feisty and sarcastic and not afraid to tell you exactly what she thought of you. And this creep was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Listen, guy. If you keep staring at me, I'll poke your eyeballs out with a chopstick." She simply stated, staring straight ahead at the lame movie that was being played for the third time in a row.

She could see the man stiffen and turn, looking away from her and leaning as far away from her as possible. Good.

She would have to tell Kagome her little plan when she landed. She had a feeling she'd be totally into it. She hadn't completely explained everything about herself to her and was feeling a bit guilty. She knows Kagome hadn't left anything out. She went to school every day like a normal 16 year old girl, nothing too exciting except grabbing a burger with her girl friends after school some days. But Lily _had_ left something out. Something really important. Something she hadn't told a soul.

_Can I trust Kagome?_


	2. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

Kagome sighed, looking down to see how fast her grandfather was going.

"_Definitely not fast enough, gramps" _She thought, tapping her fingers on the door.

"Calm yourself, Kagome. The hurry-er you go, the behind-er you get."

What does that even mean? How do you even respond to that? Kagome just sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head on the headrest. She would just try to unwind and take deep breaths. There is absolutely no reason to be nervous. Except for the fact that Lily has no idea that she travels to Feudal Japan and is engaged to a half-demon. She had left that little bit out of her letters. How could she even begin to explain that to her? She was going to have to. And that's what terrified her the most.

"_Oh hey Lily! So nice to meet you! By the way, I jump into a well in my family's shrine and am transported back to Feudal Japan. So how was your flight?" _Kagome thought to herself, smirking. Yeah, that will go over REALLY well.

"So how does this contraption work anyways? I don't understand it." Inuyasha asks, his face pressed up against the glass in the back seat.

"I'll let you take it apart and see if you keep your hat over your ears and don't say ANYTHING about Feudal Japan to Lily!" Kagome says, eyes still closed. At least he had clothes to wear, now, when he was in her times. She had bought him a few pairs of black slacks and a couple of t-shirts a few months ago. His bright red get-up wasn't doing anything except getting unwanted attention.

"You will do no such thing! This car is an antique! It has been in our family for years!" Grandfather responds.

"Yeah, and you drive like it, too." Kagome grumbles, under her breath.

"Ah, here we are. What Terminal is she coming in from?"

"A, I think. Park up along the curb here Gramps. WATCH OUT FOR THAT LADY!" Kagome shouts, tensing up as he nearly hits a woman in a van.

"Oh shush up, I saw her." Granfather says, jerking to a stop. "Hurry now, her flight should be already be taxiing in."

"Inuyasha, stay here with Gramps. I'll be back in a few, ok?" Kagome says, pleadingly, knowing it won't work.

"No way, Kagome! I need to see this!" Inuyasha says, staring up at the sky as a plane takes off.

"Fine then, come on and keep up!" She says, grabbing him by the arm and half dragging him in to the airport.

The airport is nearly bursting at the seams. How you could fit that many people into one space is beyond Kagome. She has to press herself against people in order to squeeze past them. Camera flashes going off with lovers, friends, families reunited, business men on a mission, foreigners trying to navigate around the airport, children crying. It's enough to send anyone into a full blown panic attack! And if they didn't get Lily and get out of here, she might just do that!

Kagome glances behind her to make sure Inuyasha is still with her. She makes out a flash of silver hair and he is right beside her, a low growl emanating from his throat. He never really liked to be around a lot of people. But hey, he wanted to come. Just then, a bit of sunlight peeked through a patch of clouds and hit Inuyasha's face. His golden-amber eyes seemed to glint and he squinted a bit. He was really starting to grow into a man, and as he did so, he became more and more attractive to Kagome. She felt her breath catch in her throat for a second as she stared at him.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling ok, Kagome?" Inuyasha asks, touching her face softly.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha, let's just get going." Kagome says, blushing softly and moving towards the terminal that Lily will be coming out of.

Kagome finally comes to the entrance of the Terminal and pulls Inuyasha to her side. No one has come out yet which is good. She would have hated for Lily to be standing here in a new, scary place all alone.

Just then, people start pouring out. Kagome gets on her tip-toes to try to see through the mob of people. Just then, she catches a glimmer of icy eyes. A flash of dark hair. But she hears her before she truly see's her. And she knows it's her with out ever hearing her voice.

"Are you serious? You just rolled over my foot! I don't care where you're going, you don't need to trample me to get there!" A voice yells out.

Even though it has an angry, confrontational tone, it's beautiful. So clear and whimsical sounding. She's from Chicago, so there is a sort of accent. But that doesn't change the tone. It's almost like a wind chime. A pissed-off, annoyed wind chime.

"Lily!?" Kagome shouts out.

Just then, two men are separated by delicate, pale hands and there she is. Kagome could hear Inuyasha's breath catch and she elbows him, though she knows why. She's gorgeous! Not that she's interested in girls at all in the way...just...jealous. A bit.

"KAGOME!?!?" Lily yells, running toward her and grabbing her into a fierce hug.

"You have NO idea how the plane flight was. People are disgusting. Do you have any idea how much B.O. was going on in there? And this creep kept pretty much eye-raping me. What a jerk! I told him off though. Oh my God you're gorgeous. I'm officially jealous." Lily says, standing back and crossing her arms.

"You? Jealous of me? LOOK AT YOU! You're like a freaking model, Lily!"

"Oh shut up. Hey, your English is fantastic. You made it seem like you were an illiterate idiot in your letters, even though your English was pretty good. I can barely tell you even have an accent!"

"Oh, thanks, could still use some work though. Let's go get your bags and get back to Gramps. I'm sure he's probably fighting with someone or hit something by now." Kagome says.

"Who's this you brought with you?" Lily says, turning her attention to a distracted Inuyasha.

"Oh. This is my fiance! Remember I wrote about him?" Kagome says, grinning and linking arms with him.

"Oh, Inuyasha! Nice to meet you! I'm Lily."

"Hi. So how was it on those metal birds? I'd really like to get in there and sniff around." Inuyasha says, staring down at her.

"Oh, yeah, Inuyasha hasn't ever been on a plane. He lives a very sheltered life." Kagome says, laughing uneasily. "Let's get going, then!" She says, heading to the baggage claim area.

_"Hm, wonder why she reacted like that. She seems nervous. Maybe it's just nerves from meeting me." _Lily wonders to herself, following behind them.

Lily stares in awe at the long, silver hair pouring out of some generic baseball cap. It's pretty much down to his waist. And you can see the muscles popping out of his t-shirt. And his pants can barely keep it together. He must be a body builder or something. Man, Kagome is one lucky girl! He's simply divine!

After they grab all of Lily's bags they head off toward Grandpa's car. He is, of course, arguing with a taxi driver who seems to have blocked him in.

"Move your car right now young man! This is most unacceptable!" Gramps yells, shaking his fist.

"Gramps, what's going-" Kagome starts.

Just then, she barely see's a flash of silver and white move past her. The taxi is pushed sideways to the other side of the street. The driver seems to be having a heart attack in the car. She turns and sees Inuyasha leaning against Grandpa's car, where he had been from the start. She looks over to Lily and smiles nervously, to which Lily raises one perfect eyebrow.

"What was that?" Kagome asks, putting on a show for Lily.

"No idea, the car just moved on its own." Lily murmurs, standing in awe.

"Hm, weird." Inuyasha says, lifting all her bags at once and putting them in the trunk.

Lily gets in the car before them and Kagome takes this chance to give Inuyasha a little piece of her mind.

"Never again." Kagome says sternly.

"What?" Inuyasha asks, putting an innocent face on.

"You know what I mean! She'd flip out if she knew anything about...well, anything having to do with you! Try to be normal for a bit, Inuyasha, please!"

"Alright, alright, calm down Kagome. I'll be _normal_." Inuyasha says, saying it like he's grossed out and sticking his tongue out at the same time. And to think he was becoming a man. As if.

* * *

As they pull up to the family shrine, Lily gets a sort of longing feeling deep inside her. As if her soul feels like it is nearing home. She cocks her head to the side and looks up the long flight of stairs. The tree limbs seem to interlock over the stairs, giving it a tunnel-like feel. She watches in a daze as Inuyasha grabs all of her bags in one swoop. Yep, he's definitely strong. She makes her way up the stairs, trying to listen to Kagome's grandfather ramble on about the history of the shrine but honestly it's very uninteresting. Kagome gives her an apologetic smile and Lily giggles softly. Obviously she isn't the only one who thinks he's rambling.

They near the front of the house and Lily feels her heart skip a beat. She stops dead in her tracks. Her heart skips another beat.

_"What's going on?" _Lily wonders, looking around.

Just then she notices a small shed with double doors. Everything inside her, every fiber of her being is being pulled towards it, but she's scared. Her feet stay planted where they are, muscles tightened and joints locked. She hadn't noticed Kagome and Inuyasha had stopped and were staring at her.

"What do you think she's thinking about, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispers to him.

"I don't know Kagome. She seems real interested in the well, though." Inuyasha whispers back.

Kagome feels knots forming in her stomach. What could she possibly be thinking? Did she notice something? There's no way she'd think it was anything other than an ordinary shed.

"What's in there?" Lily asks, her voice shaking.

"Oh, the old Bone Eater's Well! It has been here since the beginning of this very shrine! It goes all the way back-" Gramps starts but stops when he see's Lily walk away toward it.

_"What is it that pulls me to this? What could possibly be here?" _Lily wonders, feeling like she is in a trance, not even noticing her legs moving.

Just then, Inuyasha suddenly appears in front of her, looking at her as if she were an alien.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Inuyasha! Shut up! Lily, are you alright?"

"Kagome...there's something...I don't understand..." Lily sputters out.

"Inuyasha will you just move? You don't need to block her like that!" Kagome says, appearing beside him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kagome." He simply states, but sternly.

"I'm sure it's fine. Just chill out. Here, let me get the doors. I'll show you."

Lily nods lifelessly as she watched Kagome open the doors.

As soon as the doors to the shed swing open, Lily's heart skips another beat. She can see a strange pink/purple aura moving around, seeming to come straight out of the well.

"What is that?"

"What's what?" Kagome asks, innocently.

"That...pink...cloud...stuff?" Lily asks, shifting her eyes momentarily towards Kagome, then back to the well.

"Huh. She can see it." Inuyasha says blankly, staring at the girl.

"Lily...it's time I be honest with you." Kagome says, sheepishly.

"Yeah...I think it's time I be honest with you, too." Says, tearing her eyes from the well to settle on her new friend.


	3. The Truths That Bind

The Truths That Bind

Once the initial shock wore off that Lily could see the aura of the Bone Eater's Well, everyone was able to move inside. Kagome's mother and Lily get along so well. And Souta seems to already have a pretty large crush on her. Kagome was setting the table and her mother was cooking something delicious at the stove. Inuyasha sat at the table, staring at Lily. Lily simply stared back, both not saying a word.

"Alright. Truth time. I travel back to Feudal Japan through that well. I met Inuyasha and a lot of other friends there. When I first went there I shattered the Shikon Jewel and spent a couple years trying to put it back together with the help of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo...and a few others. But, it's not complete, because two of our friends need the shards they have."

"Not wolf-boy, don't include him in the friends category. Pfft." Inuyasha says, crossing his arms and closing his his eyes, to which Kagome rolls her eyes.

"Anyways, that's pretty much the gist of it. Don't worry I'll go over in detail everything. I mean...if you want...if you want to go home, I'd so completely understand."

Kagome stared down on the table, unable to look at Lily. Lily must think she's absolutely nuts. Completely out of her mind. Then, something unusual happened. She was laughing. Lily was laughing! Oh man, she must REALLY think this is insane!

"Oh Kagome. Thank God someone else is weird, too." She said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

Everyone, including Inuyasha, stared at her, baffled.

"If you've heard of the Shikon Jewel, then you must have heard of Princess Midoriko, right?"

Everyone nods. By now, everyone, including Kagome's family, had been completely filled in on every detail that occurred on the other side.

"Apparently, I come from the "royal" line...she's my great, great, great...something or other. I think. I don't remember exactly, my grandmother tried to explain it to me. I never really fully listened because I thought it was all just fairy tales. Part of the reason I came here is because I wanted to understand it more."

"I know who would know much more about this." Kagome says, sitting back and smiling.

"Oh really? Who?!" Lily says, smiling eagerly at her.

"An old priestess on the other side. C'mon, it's time to take a trip." Inuyasha says, standing up.

Just at that moment, the house telephone rings.

"Oh one moment I would like to see you all off, let me get that quickly." Kagome's mother says, searching around for the cordless phone.

"I'll go change really quick, I smell like airport." Lily says, crinkling her nose.

Kagome and Lily share a quick giggle and Lily hops up the stairs to the bathroom with one of her suitcases. She pulls out a pair of black, flared yoga pants, a tight long sleeved gray t-shirt which really makes her eye color pop, and a rubber band just in case she wants to put her hair up. She re-applies some make up quickly and sighs at her reflection. She rummages around her bag for her favorite pair of black Puma sneakers when she hears a knock on the door.

"Just a sec, I'm grabbing my shoes, I'll be right out."

"Um, Lily, the phone...it's for you...she says she's your grandmother?" Kagome's mother responds.

"Oh! Right! Sorry, I gave her your phone number in case she needed to reach me. I'm sorry, I hope that's ok." Lily says, opening the door.

"My, don't you look beautiful, Lily!"

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Higurashi." Lily says, blushing and taking the phone from her.

"I'll give you some privacy."  
"Come on, I told the others we'd be back before nightfall, Kagome." She hears Inuyasha whining from downstairs.

"Oh shut up and stop complaining. I have some more ninja food if you want." Kagome says with laughter in her voice, to which she can hear Inuyasha nearly begging for some.

_"Ninja food...what the heck? I'll have to ask her about that." _Lily thinks to herself.

"Hey Grams, how are you?" Lily says into the phone, inspecting a chipped nail on her right hand.

"Lily, thank the heavens I reached you. I'm sorry I was unable to see you off. I really wasn't feeling well. I had to go in for dialysis."

"I know Grandma don't worry about it, please it's not a big deal." Lily replies, softly. Was every in her life that she cared about going to leave her? She knew her Grandmother didn't have much time left on this Earth.

"Lily, there are things you need to know. And I'm afraid there won't be enough time to tell you. I don't have much time left, my dear."

"Do I need to come home? I can leave right now!" Lily says, anxiously, taking a seat on Kagome's bed.

_"Come home? Oh no, I hope everything is ok!" _Kagome thinks and runs up the stairs to go sit with Lily.

"No no, my dear. Please. Listen carefully to my words. Is your friend Kagome there?"

"Yes, she just sat down next to me." Lily responds, tossing a grateful look over to Kagome.

"Do you have the speakerphone function? If so, please put me on so Kagome can hear me as well."

"...Sure, ok..." Lily says, putting her on speakerphone.

"Kagome, Lily, can you both hear me?"  
"Yes." They say in unison.

"Alright then. First and foremost, your name is not Lily. That was my mother's name, and when you were given to us to protect, we decided it would be best to change your name to protect you."

Lily's stomach drops. Not her name? Of course it's her name. It had been her name for the past 17 years of her life. How could it not be?

"Your real name is Isolde. You are the reincarnation of Princess Midoriko." Her grandmother says and stops talking, seeming to know that Lily...Isolde needs a moment.

"So wait. Ok. Wait. What? How? Alright, first of all, who gave me to you?" Isolde asks, her voice shaking, and Kagome grabs her hand and interlocks fingers with her for support.

"A young Priestess came to your father and mother's house while I was there one night. She had a child, you, wrapped in burlap. She had an elder with her. I can not tell you names, believe me I wish I could my dear child, but we were sworn to secrecy."

"Can't I at least know my real mother's name?" Isolde whispers.

"...Saiou. Saiou was her name. But please, I beg of you, do not tell another soul. I am only allowing Kagome to hear this because I know she is the reincarnation of the great Priestess Kikyo, and I know you two will protect each other."

"How do you know that?" Kagome gasps out, looking stunned.

"My dear girl, I know much. How I wish to have had the chance to meet you. Now listen, Isolde. This is all happening for a reason. You and Kagome found each other not by chance. The wheels are set in motion. See them through, child, and know that I love you more than anything in this entire world." Her grandmother responds.

"I love you too, Grams." Isolde responds, tears streaming down her face."

"I know. Now Kagome, can I please speak with your mother."

"Sure thing, one second." Kagome says, taking the phone and turning to run out the door but is blocked by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! You were eavesdropping!? Oh man." Kagome says, putting her hand on her forehead.

"Its ok, Kagome. Inuyasha may know of this. For now he has two women to protect." Isolde's grandmother responds, still on speakerphone.

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow and watches Kagome run past him, calling for her mother. He turns his attention to Isolde. She's staring straight ahead, tears dangling at the bottom of her chin. She seems to be in daze. He could only imagine. Her world was just turned upside down.

"So, Isolde. I like that better than Lily, anyways."

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Isolde says, smiling softly.

"You know, I thought you looked familiar when you got off the plain. Nearly made me choke. Kagome elbowed me because she thought I was checking you out. But I remembered your face. Now I know why."

"So I look like her, then?" Isolde asks, turning her unbelievably unusual eyes to him.

"Similar, yes. There are differences. But it's pretty obvious." Inuyasha says, turning his head and looking out the window like he doesn't care about the conversation.

Isolde knows this is his way of trying to be comforting. Her grandfather, her adoptive mother's father, was the same way. I

"_It's odd. I never felt a connection to her mother. Was that why my "mother" drank herself silly every night? Why she let her boyfriend attack and abuse me_? _Because I wasn't really her daughter, anyways?_" Isolde thought to herself.

"Let's get downstairs. We'll be leaving soon." Inuyasha says, turning and walking out.

Isolde follows him down the stairs to see Kagome's mother still on the phone, nodding her head, eyes filled with tears. Kagome was standing next to her mother with a pleading look on her face.

"Of course, Mrs. Anzo. She is more than welcome to stay with us for as long as necessary. I would never allow her to go back there." Mrs. Higurashi says.

Kagome turns to Isolde and they both have matching huge grins on their faces.

"Yes send the rest of her things. We have more than enough room here. No that won't be necessary. I will take care of her Mrs. Anzo, I promise you. Yes, we will speak soon. Good bye." Mrs. Higurashi hangs the phone up and turns to the girls. "Well I always wanted 3 children." She says, grinning at them.

After a long and tearful group hug inside the house, knapsacks filled to the brim with food and extra clothing, and another long group hug outside the well, they were finally ready to make the journey back to the Feudal Era.

"So, since this is your first time, get ready to be freaked out. You'll be a little dizzy, after, but you get used to it. Ready?" Kagome says, grinning.

"More than ready." Isolde says, grasping her hand tightly.

Inuyasha simply nods and they all step into the well together, ready to begin a new journey.

* * *

Once on the other side, Inuyasha helps the two women up the ladder and over the ledge of the well.

"Man, Kagome, you weren't kidding about the dizziness."

"My, My, what do we have here? Hello there, I am Miroku." A young, handsome monk says to her, approaching fast.

"Stop right there, you perv. Go any closer and I'll make sure you lose the use of your legs. Hi there, I'm Sango." A young woman says, slapping the monk upside the head and turning to grin at her.

"Hi, I'm Shippo. And this is Kirara! She's a twin tail. And I'm a fox demon. What's your name?" A cute little boy says from Sango's side.

"Li-...I mean. Isolde. A pleasure to meet you all." Isolde says, smiling and giving a slight wave of her hand towards them.

"Give her a chance to take a breath guys, the first trip is pretty disorienting." Kagome says, giving them all a hug.

"Wow, Miroku. I'm surprised you didn't beg her to have your children." Inuyasha says, grinning and crossing his arms across his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Inuyasha." Miroku says, closing his eyes and turning his head away.

"Yeah, sure. Still a lecher." Inuyasha grumbles.

"Sister Sango! Kaede is searching for all of you!" A young boy says, running up and waving.

"Ok Kohaku, we're on our way. This is Isolde."

"Oh...Hello, ma'am." Kohaku responds, blushing and staring at his feet.

"Hi nice to meet you, Kohaku." Isolde says, grinning while Sango and Kagome giggle into their hands.

"Let's all head to the village, yes? Kaede is making some stew for all of us. Kohaku, Shippo, don't forget to wash up! Did you hear me???" Sango yells after the two boys who are racing towards a small village you can barely make out through the woods.

* * *

_What is this scent? It smells of fresh rainfall and...sage, is it? What is this irresistible urge that I have inside me? It's as if my very soul is singing out. I do not understand this. _

He had stopped dead in his tracks. They had been heading east at the time but now he had the urge to turn around. To go find this scent that called to him. He was chasing after a demon that had attacked his party while they were searching for food for the little one.

_What nerve. Did he not realize who the child was with?_

He must turn back and find this scent.

"My lord, why have we stopped?" He hears an irritating voice yell out.

With out a word, he turns and starts heading back.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" The imp asks, knowing he won't receive an answer, but turns and follows faithfully behind him. "Come, Rin, or you will be left behind!"

"Coming! Ah Un, let's go!" Rin responds, tugging on their mount's reins.

_I must find whomever this scent belongs to._


	4. Knowing

As soon as Isolde enters the small village, she instantly feels at home. No hustle and bustle of city life. Just simple, hard days work and family. She longed for that. She remembered her rubber band and tied her hair up into a simple, messy pony tail, allowing strands of her dark hair to fall around her face. A few children ran past, kicking a small ball around and laughing.

_There is nothing but pure happiness to be found on everyone's faces who reside here. _

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Welcome back! I am pleased to see ye are safe." An old woman says, pushing past the straw overhang on her doorway.

"Kaede! So good to see you, you're well I hope!" Kagome says, smiling and running into a welcoming hug.

"Hey old woman." Inuyasha says, a smile playing on his lips.

"Watch yourself, dog demon." Kaede grumbles, a smile twitching at the corner of her lips. "What have ye brought along with ye?" Kaede says, peering past Kagome at Isolde.

"This is Li-...I mean, Isolde. Isolde Anzo."

"My word, child, you look so familiar..." Kaede says, staring at her in awe.

Sango and Miroku walk out of the hut and everyone forms a sort of semi circle around Isolde.

"Kaede, Isolde is a descendant of Midoriko." Kagome says softly.

"Aye, but she is no descendant. Of that much I can be certain. Look at that aura. Simply amazing." Kaede responds.

"What do you mean, Lady Kaede?" Miroku asks, curious.

"Isolde, what have you been told of your origins?" Kaede asks, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Well my biological mother dropped me off at the Anzo residence so that I may be protected."

"From?" Kaede prods.

Isolde looks past her head, thinking, but ends up looking baffled.

"I don't know...my mother came with an older, wiser man who both begged my mother and father and grandmother to watch over me..." Isolde says in a half whisper.

"What was your birth mother's name?" Kaede asks.

"Saiou."

"Ah, yes, Saiou." Kaede nods, knowingly.

"_The_ Princess Saiou?" Miroku gasps out.

"You know of her?" Isolde gasps out, eyes wide.

"Aye, child, she is from our times. Or was. I'm sorry to say she passed on long ago." Kaede says softly.

Isolde's shoulders slump. Her appearance is of utter defeat. She was silly to think that she would ever have the opportunity to meet her mother. But still. Once the monk and old priestess had said they had known of her, it gave her a momentary sliver of hope.

"Come, child. Let us enter my hut. We have much to discuss."

With that, the party turns and files into the old woman's home.

_She is close. I can sense her aura._

"Lord Sesshomaru, where could we be heading?" Jaken's shrill voice asks.

_Such a powerful aura. Fresh rainfall and sage. Such a strange mixture, but so enticing. Who could be emitting this aroma? This strong aura?_

"This is the forest where Inuyasha was put under a spell by that dead priestess, is it not? What business do we have here?" That shrill voice shrieks out.

"My business is my own. If you continue to question me you will be left behind." Sesshomaru states, casting a steely glare back towards his servant.

"O-oh y-yes, sorry mi'lord." Jaken says, bowing a few times.

_I will find this scent. _

"Your grandmother sounds like a very wise woman." Lady Kaede states after Isolde and Kagome fill her in on all the details over the phone.

"Yes, she is. If only she were my real grandmother." Isolde says, sighing.

"Blood does not matter, child. It is love and loyalty that counts." Kaede says, serving stew to her.

"Thank you." She says, quietly.

"Have you harnessed any of your power yet?"

"Power? No, no. Unless you consider tripping and falling and slipping down stairs harnessing power." Isolde says, to which her and Kagome giggle.

"Your former self, Midoriku, had immense spiritual power. Not to mention she was a force to be reckoned with whilst wielding a sword. Some type of training should be in order." Kaede says, more to herself than anyone in particular.

"Training? For what reason?" Isolde asks, looking confused.

"Now that you've entered our world, no doubt your presence is going to stir up trouble." Inuyasha responds, eyes closed with his arms crossed over his Tetsusaiga.

Suddenly, he tenses and sits up straight.

"Speaking of trouble..." He growls, standing up and heading outside.

The group exchanges confused looks and all stand up to follow him outside.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha demands.

Isolde is the last to make it outside. Before her stands what surely must be a God. Long, silver hair. Intense, amber colored eyes. Much like Inuyasha's. But something about him seems detached. Cold. He is most definitely attractive. Though devoid of emotion.

"You. What is your name." He states.

Isolde doesn't realize he's speaking to her at first.

_Me? He's talking to me?_

"You will respond." The man states, eyes narrowing into slits.

"Excuse me?" Isolde says, irritated.

"Oh no, this isn't good." Kagome whispers.

"Not at all." Sango whispers back.

"What is your name." Sesshomaru nearly growls, stepping towards her.

"What's your problem, huh?" Inuyasha asks, stepping in front of him.

"Move." Sesshomaru says, knocking him backwards.

Isolde doesn't flinch or move an inch. She knows she should probably be frightening. But who does this guy think he is? You don't just barge in and talk to people like that! Especially a woman! Before she knows it, he is within inches of her. She has to strain her neck to look up, defiantly, into his eyes. She notices his nose twitch, and hears a slight, sharp inhale.

_Did he just sniff me?_

"It is rude to not respond when spoken to. Has no one taught you manners, woman?" He asks, icily.

"It's rude to demand answers without ever asking a question. Such as this. Ready? This is how you do it. 'Hi there, excuse me, may I know your name?' Just like that. K? Go ahead." Isolde states, matching his icy tone, hands on her hips.

"Sesshomaru, please, she isn't from around here you know she doesn't know of customs or traditions." Kagome says quickly.

Sesshomaru simply stares into Isolde's icy, clear eyes.

"Woman, do you not know who you are speaking to!? Bow in the presence of greatness!" Jaken states, stomping his foot.

Isolde hadn't noticed the little toad. She was too busy staring down this self-centered, devilishly handsome, strong, muscular...wait...where was she?

"Jaken. Go back to Rin."

"Master! This wench needs to be taught a lesson in respect!" Jaken says, incredulous.

"Jaken. Now." Sesshomaru growls.

"Yes mi'lord." he answers, shakily, running back to the forest.

"Why will you not tell me your name?" He asks this strange human in front of him.

"Because you haven't asked." She responds, softer this time.

Sesshomaru cocks his head slightly, still staring into those captivating eyes.

_Is that really all it would take? Ridiculous._

"I guess you don't need to know that badly." Isolde says, crossing her arms and turning around, walking toward the small pond behind Kaede's hut.

_Did she just turn her back on me? _Sesshomaru thinks, stunned.

Isolde gives a smile toward her friends to let them know she's fine and makes it all the way down to the water before she feels a grip on her arm. Before she realizes it, she's been spun around on her heels and is facing this ill-tempered man again. She doesn't say a word, just stares up at him.

"What...is your name...?" Sesshomaru hears himself ask.

_Bending your ways? For a human woman? Preposterous. Yet I have. What sort of power does she have over me? I should have ended her life on the spot._

"You first." She says, standing so close that he can feel her sweet breath hit his face.

"I asked you first. Respond." He says through gritted teeth.

She knows she's tested his patience enough. At least he asked.

"Isolde." She responds, the corner of her beautifully shaped lips twitching in a smile.

"Hm." He responds.

In a second...not even a second, a tenth of a second, he's gone. She can hear Inuyasha whining about coming over there and see's him start down the hill.

"Where'd that bastard go?" He says, stomping his foot into the grass.

Isolde simply shrugs and turns back to the water. The sun is starting to set and a few fireflies are starting their night early. The water is so still it's almost like a mirror. She hadn't even learned his name. Who was this mysterious man? And why did she feel the need to follow him?

Farther from the hut in the woods, Sesshomaru is walking away from the village that contains that insufferable woman. That defiant wench. Wretched human.

_Beautiful. And strong._

He laughs at himself in his head. Did he just refer to a pathetic human as _beautiful_?

_I shall not return that. Regardless of that scent. She shall never set eyes on me again. _


	5. Past and Present Destinies

It has been about a week since Isolde crossed over into the Feudal Era. She's learned so much in that time. Apparently, her mother was of the Toharu Clan, her father was Osma Toharu and her mother was Karah Toharu. Saiou was a very beautiful princess and had many suitors from across the country. She wanted nothing to do with any of them.

Saiou was a very kind and giving woman. She would head down to the village daily and speak with the townsfolk, help with miscellaneous chores, even helped birth a few children. She was revered by the people. The village elder became like a grandfather to her. And they would have many discussions ranging from political to personal.

Some say she was impregnated by a demon, others say it was divine. Whatever the case, Saiou was pregnant. And her father demanded to know who it was that had done this to his beautiful daughter. He sent his army out to neighboring lands, sparking bloody battles, telling all he would not stop until someone came forward.

Saiou was very close with a guard who lived in the castle as an advisor for everything from her fathers' war strategies to what crops should be planted to helping re-build when the village had been tormented by a demon. His name was Sotaru. And he was in love with the young princess.

When he found out that she was pregnant, he was filled with rage. Who had done this to _his _princess? To _his _Saiou? Sotaru led many men into battle, doing not only his Lord's bidding, but also fueled by his own anger.

Saiou went to the village elder one day after she heard of a particularly gruesome battle. She was 7 months pregnant by that time and had been helpless to stop her father's campaign that had been stretching on for 4 months now. She asked him to help her. No, begged him. She needed to have her baby in peace. She needed to protect her child! The elder agreed to help her, knowing he was risking his very life by going behind his Lord's back.

One night, Saiou went into labor. The elder's wife went to retrieve their princess. They cloaked her in blankets and hurriedly brought her into the elder's hut. A young, traveling priestess had entered their village a few days prior. The elder had asked her if she could stay to help him and his wife deliver the princess's child and she had agreed.

Everyone was ready for the child. Blankets, hot water, surgical items, all spread out next to the princess. It wasn't a particularly long labor. It was as if the child was ready to come out and didn't put up much of a fight. She came out peacefully, not making a sound, as if she knew she had to be quiet. Saiou held her precious baby girl in her arms, smiling and said softly, "I shall call you Isolde."

The young priestess pulled the elder aside, whispering to him, "That baby is very special, I see her aura."

The elder simply nodded.

"The spirits entered my hut two nights ago. They told me she is the reincarnation of Midoriko, that she has a very special path to walk in life. How are we to protect this child?"

Just then, shouts could be heard from the castle above. The entire castle was awakened. They knew the princess was missing, and every guard was awoken out of their slumber to find her. They could see troops filing down to the village below, torches lit, yelling.

The elder took Saiou and fled with her and the priestess.

"I know of a place where she can go. But she can not stay there with the babe. She must leave the child." The priestess said, calmly.

"Leave my child? How am I to do that?! I can not leave her!" Saiou exclaimed.

"If you wish to protect you, you will do just that." The priestess said, staring into her eyes.

They traveled for two nights and a day. The priestess had taken them to her village where she resided. Her younger sister ran out to meet her sibling. They clasped hands and turned to the elder and princess.

"Come, I must show you where to go."

The princess and elder were brought to a well. It was old and shaky. The priestess looked to the elder, terror in her eyes.

"What can an old, dried up well do to help us, priestess?" The elder asked, confused.

"We are going to a different time. A time in the future; a time where the babe can not and will not be found." The priestess responded, taking both the old man's hand and the priestess, and jumped with them into the well.

The priestess was horrified at what she saw. Nothing could explain the terror that clenched her chest. Everything was so different. Nothing was familiar. The priestess escorted them down a few blocks to a beautiful home.

"I will wait outside." The priestess said.

"But how can they be trusted?" The princess asked, tears in her eyes.

"The old woman who resides here with her son is very wise. Her aura, pure and bright, can be seen from miles away. She will understand. She will take the child away from here and move to a different land. She will keep the child safe."

"That priestess was Kikyo. That is why your grandmother knew of her. And I was the younger sister." Kaede said, sighing softly, "I knew you when you were just a babe, if only for a second, and even then knew you were special." Kaede had said to Isolde, smiling warmly.

"How come I never knew about this?" Inuyasha asked, irritated at the time.

"This was before you came along." Kaede responded.

"So…I'm from this time…at least, originally. No wonder it felt like home." Isolde said as she stoked the fire in the hut.

Now, she has begun her training with Lady Kaede to hone her spiritual powers. She had tried a few days prior to get a bow and arrow in her hands, but she was too clumsy with it. It didn't fit her at all. Now, she has a sword sheathed at her hip, and Inuyasha has been practicing stances and strategies with her.

"Alright guys, I'll be back in a few days, I need to go over some arrangements with my mom. Two weddings, two different time eras. Seriously, like planning one wedding isn't enough for one girl!" Kagome says, panic touching the edges of her voice.

"I can help you, you know." Isolde says, getting up.

"No no no, you need to train more, that's more important." Kagome says, getting up.

"Let me come with you." Inuyasha says, pleading look in his eyes.

"He hasn't left Kagome's side in days." Sango whispers to Isolde.

"What about your training with Isolde?" Kagome asks, sounding a tad bit irritated.

"She can train with Kaede for a few days." Inuyasha says, obviously not budging.

"Fine, let's go. Souta will be happy, at least." Kagome says, walking towards the door, "But you better be ready to help with these plans, I can't do this by myself you know!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. I'll help ya, jeez." Inuyasha says, following her out.

"And I'll bring back that cleaning solution for your nose ring when I come back, too, Isolde!"

"We'll do some training tomorrow; have some fun with the rest of your day." Kaede says, winking at Isolde.

Isolde grins widely, absent-mindedly touching the small diamond on her right nostril. She had been wanting to tour the surrounding countryside. And she needs a break from all this training she had been going through. It's not like she was going to need it right _now _anyways.

"I'll be back before nightfall!" She says with a wave and runs out before anyone can stop her.

Isolde walks slowly into the forest, heading west. She was glad she decided to wear tall boots today over her black pants. And also glad she had decided to bring a jacket. There was a slight chill in the shade. For some reason, that ill-tempered man, whom learned was Inuyasha's older brother, entered her mind.

_The nerve. What a jerk._

She thinks to herself, mindlessly walking toward the sound of a waterfall. As she reaches the pool of water she realizes it's warm. Bending over, she touches the water and smiles. This is exactly what she needed.

_That smell again. That aura. She's close. That disrespectful human woman. I should've taught her a lesson that day. No one speaks to me in that manner._

"Uh, Lord Sesshomaru, we are almost back to your lands. Why do you pause?" Jaken asks.

"Jaken, take Rin back. I will be along shortly." Sesshomaru states and simply vanishes.

"Alright Rin, let's go then." He says, huffing softly to himself.

Lord Sesshomaru passes over the tree lines quickly. He has no idea why it is he is moving so fast. He felt as though he were short on time. But why? He was in no rush to see that woman again. That was not it. She needed to be taught how to speak. That was all.

Isolde's clothes lay draped over a rock. She scoots into the hot springs, arms crossed across her breasts, hair down flowing around her shoulders. She inserts herself into the water and sighs softly, sinking down until her shoulders are underwater.

_Exactly what I needed._

Lord Sesshomaru pauses. Why has her scent suddenly come so strong. It's almost unbearable. His body pushes him faster. He must get to her. To teach her a lesson in respect, of course. That is all he wishes to do. Nothing more, nothing less. He cares not about her.

The tree line breaks for a moment and he peers down. He see's the steam of a hot spring and the strong, bright aura that surrounds the area.

_I have found her._

He slowly lowers himself down into the surrounding woods and makes his way to the springs. He almost makes it to the water when he see's her, and something inside himself forces him to hide behind a tree.

_Why do I hide? Pathetic._

He watches from the shadows and the girl bathes. She stands up, her back to him, and wrings her hair out. As she moves her hair, he spies her long, slender back and torso. He notes a small marking on her lower back. Tattooed skin, he is guessing. Why does his body feel the urge to caress it?

_Nonsense._

His eyes follow her curves and watches her arms. Suddenly, his body tightens. Scars. Old and new. And yellowing bruises. Who dares to harm this woman; to touch her in such a way? He feels his legs moving him forward.

She felt eyes on her. She knew it before she heard the rustling of leaves. She lowers herself into the water, tensed.  
_Please, not now, not only am I naked but I don't even have barely enough training to handle this._

She sighs softly to herself when she hears a deep voice call out to her.

"Woman." The stern voice echoes against the rocks.

Isolde's eyes fly open, her back facing him.

_You have GOT to be kidding me._

"It's rude to sneak up on someone when they're bathing." She replies, icily.

"From where did you receive these bruises and scars?" He asks.

Her body freezes. Is it that visible? Or is it just that his eyesight is probably 100 times better than any human's? She hopes it's the latter.

"Why exactly does that concern you?" she asks, turning her head to look back at him.

"I'm simply curious." He says, looking away from her as if he was unconcerned with her answer.

"My adoptive father died when I was young. My adoptive mother is a raging drunk. Her boyfriend thought it was fun to take his frustrations out on me. That's all." Isolde responds, turning her head away and sinking under the water.

_How embarrassing. Like I really wanted to spill my guts to him. I didn't have to though…I could have told him to get lost…so then why didn't I?_

She hears something under the water and opens her eyes to see a big, clawed hand reach out and grab her by the wrist. She is abruptly pulled up to the surface and is about the give him a piece of her mind but see's his back already respectably turned to her.

"Dress yourself. I wish to speak to you." He says and walks away.


	6. Common Ground

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all who have been reading, I'm really into this story, I've had it in my head for a bit so updates will be made often. And thank you for the reviews.

P.S. I'm SOOO trying to work on my tenses, that always been my biggest issue when writing stories! Thanks! Ok, ONWARD!

* * *

**Common Ground**

**Modern Times**

Kagome was never one to dawdle. Okay, sometimes...MAYBE...depending on her mood. She had taken a long bath and was now slowly brushing her hair, sighing into the mirror. She could almost hear Inuyasha pacing in her bedroom. It's not that she hadn't been able to come home often. After defeating Naraku, there wasn't really much to do anymore. Maybe she was making up for all the lost time. But the thought of sitting with her mother and Inuyasha, going over a guest list for their wedding, was making her a bit nauseous. But there was one thing that had been eating at her. Why hadn't Kaede told them that Kikyo had used the well before Kagome came along? She knew the answer though. Isolde had to be kept safe. No one was to know about this

"Seriously, Kagome, how long does it take you to bathe yourself!" Inuyasha whines outside of her bathroom door.

"C'mon Inuyasha! I have another game we can play!" She can hear Souta say, sounding way too excited.

_I wonder what kind it is this time? "Pull on the half-demon's dog ears til he yelps" game or "I wonder if Inuyasha is ticklish" game. _Kagome thinks to herself, muffling a giggle.

"Kagggommeeee plleeassee!" Inuyasha whines, louder.

"Just a minute!" She says, exasperated.

_This is going to be a long few days. _

**Feudal Era**

_The audacity! THE NERVE!_

Isolde grumpily puts hers clothes on, all too aware of the demon waiting for her, sitting with his back to her. Not only did he sneak up on her while she was bathing, he had the nerve the rip her out of the springs with such ease it was like she was just a leaf floating on the surface. The whole nudity part isn't even what bothered her the most, even though the thought of that made her blood boil.

_He didn't even bother to just ask me! He TOLD me._

As she donned her tall boots which were the last item necessary to complete dressing herself, she did it painstakingly slow.

_He wants to disrupt me, he can wait as long as I see fit._

"Woman, my patience is wearing thin." She hears the angry demon say from his perch on a low branch of tree.

_Let's just get this over with. _She thinks to herself, walking to where he's sitting, slipping and tripping over gnarled roots of the tree. She stops in front of him and puts her hands on her hips. His eyes stare straight ahead, his face a mask of no emotion. She turns around to see what he's staring at but finds nothing that would cause the intense interest. Just as she is about to open her mouth, he starts.

"You are from Kagome's time, yes?"

_Ah, so he does remembers people's names, yet can't call me by mine?_

"Not originally." She says, cryptically.

"Yes. I know of your story."

Isolde's mouth drops so low it almost hits the floor.

"What, were you listening, then?"

He makes no movement to confirm or deny.

"Fine. What do you want?" Isolde says, sighing.

"Why do you allow someone to cause you such pain?" He asks, finally piercing her with intense, amber eyes.

"You're talking about the scars and bruises?" She asks softly, averting her eyes in embarrassment.

_Is she ashamed? _He thinks to himself, watching her aura.

"Hn." He responds.

"It's not so much allowing. There is only so much a 12 year old girl can do against a 35 year old man." She whispers, watching a squirrel forage nearby.

"Hn." He huffs out, staring in the distance again.

Isolde glances quickly. _Was that a flash of anger?_

"Even as I got older, I put up with it to keep a roof over my head. My grandmother lived in a nursing home so I couldn't stay with her. And I knew of no other family..." She trails off, feeling defensive.

"Why do you defend yourself?"

"Because you're making me out to be weak. I wasn't weak." She says, fire spreading throughout her body, staring at his face.

"I never said that." He simply says, staring down with emotionless eyes.

"Exactly why did you seek me out?" She nearly growls out.

"Just curious." He says, still staring over her head.

"Mm. Alright." Isolde says, turning and walking quickly, trying to put as much distance between her and the demon Lord.

_Curious. Just curious. Wasting my time for curiosity. What a jerk._

Isolde seethes in her head, staring at her feet to make sure she doesn't break her ankle on any obstacles. She steps down hard and before she realizes it, finds her foot gobbled up by the earth. A wave of panic rolls over her and she sways and squeezes her eyes shut, waiting to collide with the ground. She feels a cold, vise-like grip on her wrist and her eyes fly open to find the stoic Lord gripping onto her. She gasps as he picks her up off her feet and settles her in front of him.

"Thank you." She breathes out.

"Where are you heading." He says, dropping her wrist at her side.

"Back to Kaede and the others. I had a few more questions for her about my past..."

Sesshomaru cocks and eyebrow and nods his head to the left, signaling that she's heading the wrong way.

"Oh. Right." She says, blushing and turning, trying to avoid that which would cause her to lose her footing.

Isolde keeps walking at a slow pace, minding her feet, and her own business. She can sense him, though. Sense his presence. She knows he's behind her. She sighs softly to herself, feeling her cheeks flush.

_Had he shown concern for me back there? Oh was it just simply curiosity? No, of course, why would he concern himself over a pathetic human. Inuyasha told me how he despises my species. Why would I be an exception? He apparently keeps a young human girl with him as a traveling companion. So maybe he only despises certain humans?_

Before she knows it, the forest line starts to break and civilization comes into view. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even realized where she was or how she got there. She allowed herself a peek behind her and saw he no longer followed. It sort of caused her to miss a step, wondering when it was that he vanished. She turns her head back to fave the way she is walking when she see's him standing up ahead on the path leading back to the village. He has a small, snake like demon under his boot that he squashes as soon as she spots him. She walks up to him, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"He had been following you for the past 10 minutes. Had you not noticed?" He asked her, raising a brow.

"No...I...Sorry...Thanks..." She mumbles, staring at the ground and walking around him.

"Hn." Is his only response, allowing her to walk ahead while he brings up the rear.

He preferred walking behind her. He was downwind of her. And that scent...her scent. Specific to only her. No other human or demon has ever possessed anything like it. And he was receiving the full force of it now.

_How does something as simple as a scent control me so?_

As they come upon the village he notices she suddenly stops by a small stream. Fireflies dance around her, spiraling around her body. He had caught glimpse when he pulled her from the water. Even someone such as he could appreciate this. But she is _human_. Demons and humans have no place together in this world. One species is superior. And it certainly was not the human race. _Humans. _Greedy, selfish, weak. What purpose could they possibly serve?

Still, Inuyasha's human friends have shown promise in their fight against Naraku. His priestess has also proved to be useful in some situations, even though her aim with her bow and arrow is sometimes untrue. The demon slayer is surely a force to be reckoned with, along with the monk. Of course, not on par with his level of expertise. But still, acceptable for being...human.

So he watches the human woman as she begins to make her way towards the village again. This woman, who has somehow captivated all of his senses.

_Only due to the fact that I am curious. I was already curious of the time traveling priestess. Another from the future would surely intrigue me. I will have to learn to ignore her aura and scent. These things serve me no purpose._

Isolde walks into Lade Kaede's hut and plops down in front of the fire, deep in thought. Shippo and Kirara immediately hop over to her, which brings a smile to her face. She has easily grown close to these two since her time here. How could you not? Kirara, so faithful and protective. Shippo, so warm and childish.

To her surprise, Lord Sesshomaru walks inside as well. That much is evident on Isolde's face. Shippo turns to see who she is staring at and his expression matches hers. Lady Kaede doesn't need to look up from the fire she is stoking. She sensed him coming from a mile away.

"How can I help ye this eve, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Lord Sesshomaru simply sits in the corner of the room, knee bent, elbow resting atop it.

"I'm pretty sure he came because I have some more questions and he doesn't want to eavesdrop this time." Isolde says, shooting him an icy glare, which he ignores.

"Ah, well that is to be expected, child. What can I do for ye?"

"I was wondering...what happened to Sotaru? The man that had fallen in love with my mother? And...And how did she die?" She says, staring down at her hands which are busily playing with Shippo's hair.

"Ah, well, those stories are one in the same. Your mother returned to her village with my sister and the village elder. Her father was furious, as well as Sotaru. He had nearly gone mad in her absence. Some say he had. He walked around the village, fire in his eyes, and could spit venom if he was capable. They questioned her on where the babe was. She would not say a word. This only infuriated her father and Sotaru further. No one knows quite what happened. But Kikyo was certain Sotaru had a hand in her demise. He believed that she had taken up relations with a demon. So he killed her." Kaede finished.

_Hn. Similar to my father's demise. _Sesshomaru ponders this.

"Horrible. Who is anyone to judge who or what someone loves? Disgusting. I almost wish my grandfather were still alive, I would go give him a piece of my mind." She spits out.

"Ye have to understand, these times are different. People don't understand what they don't know." Kaede says, sighing.

"How can I find out who my father was?" Isolde asks, looking hopeful.

"If Kikyo were still alive, I would suggest asking her."

"What happened to Kikyo?"  
"She was slain in the fight with Naraku. I surmise Kagome explained her story to you?"

Isolde nodded. She had explained some of it in her letters before she had come. Of course nothing in particular, just some things about Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend, needing some girl talk and advice. This past week she was filled in on every detail on everyone's life. Naraku's insidious plot, how he was defeated, friends they'd met along the way, enemies that were made. Curiously enough, Sesshomaru was not put in either category.

"The best thing to do would make the journey to your mother's old village. It's about 4 days journey on horseback. I could lend you my steed." Kaede says, smiling.

"4 days? But I have no one to take with me. That's a pretty long journey...and Sango took Miroku and Kohaku back to her old village to sharpen and fix their dulled weapons. Inuyasha seems to think I'm going to be trouble." Isolde says with a huff.

"Aye well, Lord Sesshomaru, since you are so interested in Isolde's past, might you take her?" Lady Keade says, still not lifting her eyes from the fire.

"I shall do no such thing. I have heard enough." Sesshomaru states, promptly leaving the hut.

"Maybe wait the week or two for Inuyasha to come back. You need some protection if you are to journey that far."

Isolde's face suddenly shines with a new determination.

"You know what. I'm gonna do it. Why not? I need some adventure." Isolde states, getting up.

"But ye can not go alone! You have no idea where you're going, no training-"

"Lady Kaede, you've already shown be about common herbs in this region, Inuyasha has trained me with a sword...a little...If I stick to the main roads and stay close to villages at night, I'll be fine."

"I do not think this is a good idea, child. Please, reconsider." Kaede says, wringing her hands in worry.

"Listen to her, Isolde. Even _I _think this is a bad idea, and I'm just a kid!" Shippo explains, bouncing up and down on the floor.

"I can't sit around and wait. Tell Kagome and the others what I've decided to do. I'm going to pack a few things." Isolde states, turning on her heel and disappearing out the door.

"This is bad. Very bad." Kaede says, sighing.

"Man, is she stubborn. She gives Inuyasha a run for his money. Though I can understand why she wants to go so badly." Shippo says, thinking out loud.

"I'd best go round up a steed for her." Kaede says, walking outside.

Shippo says, mindlessly petting Kirara.

_Please be safe, Isolde._


	7. My Demon In Shining Armor

After quick goodbyes and directions, Isolde had left the village with a fiery determination. This is her destiny, she must keep the wheels in motion, as her grandmother has said. She could wait for no one. After a day of getting acquainted with her steed and a feel for the land, Isolde actually began to enjoy herself. She was never one to need much company. She had been alone most of her life, having no siblings and few friends, so she was accustomed to it. Solitude was nice. Though having people around you makes you feel apart of things. It was on-going battle inside of her that had been waging for years.

The first night alone was particularly eerie. She had never camped growing up but she had brought a lighter with her back from the modern era so she didn't need to know how to start a fire. She had brought along some of the ramen that Kagome kept in stock for Inuyasha. _Thanks for sharing! _Isolde thought, almost giggling to herself knowing he would have had a fit if he knew.

The second day of travel she was more at ease. She was actually riding her horse, not schlepping along at a snail's pace. Maybe she would reach the village sooner than Kaede thought. That renewed her resolve. She would try to make it there tomorrow. Kaede had shown her an herb that was pretty close to what caffeine does for you in modern times. She said workers chewed on it throughout the day while working to keep pace. She would ride through the night and maybe make it to the village by tomorrow afternoon. She could sleep then.

_I'm sure they'll welcome me with open arms if they know who I am. Either that or chase me out with torches and pitchforks._

She giggles a bit at that last part. The sun is setting and she can sense her steed needs some food and water. She stops near a particularly beautiful lake with a large tree near, it's branches hanging so low they dip into the water. She walks to the lake and smiles as the fireflies started to peek out. She has always loved fireflies. When she was younger, during the summer, she would keep 3 or 4 of them in a jar as her personal nightlight. They brought her peace.  
Suddenly, she feels a tightness forming in her chest. Almost something like dread. She looks to her steed who chortles and stomps his hoof. He feels something, too. Something not friendly. Quickly, she reaches her steed and takes hold of the sword Inuyasha had scrounged up from the village. She knew some stances and techniques, and also had watched plenty of movies, so hopefully she could fill in the blanks. Turning, she sees an ominous cloud hanging low over the lake. The water starts to ripple and push upwards, something pushing to the surface.

It breeches the water, coming out hissing. It looks like a water snake...on steroids. Isolde feels her breath catch in her throat and she steps back, colliding with her horse. He stands his ground, probably having faced many battles with Lady Kaede. She needs to do this. She needs to prove to everyone that she belongs here. Because she's supposed to be here, this is her home. Not the modern era. She never felt like she fit in, could barely make any friends. Her heart seemed far away. She can do this.

Feeling her determination stoke the embers of faith in herself, she steps to the edge of the lake, sword drawn in an offensive stance. The water snake stares down at her, hissing, then suddenly laughing. Isolde glares, craning her neck to stare up at it, watching carefully.

"Fool! You dare trespass onto my land? I shall show you my wrath!" It screeches, quite obnoxiously.

The snake barrels down towards her, like a steam engine, Isolde quite ungracefully dodging its' attack.

_This should be fun._

_

* * *

_

_She is not here. I do not sense her. Did that half-breed come back to take her?_

Sesshomaru ponders this as he passes near that old priestess's village. He was merely passing by on his way to negotiate treaties with neighboring Lords. Since the end of his hunt for Naraku, he returned to his father's home to tend to the western lands that were his now by birthright. He never gave much thought to it, leaving some general in charge of things. After he and the others had defeated Naraku, he needed purpose, and this seemed to fill the time. Rin had come back with him and spent most of her time with her teacher at the castle. He had offered a post at the fortress for his ungrateful half-brother who naturally declined. He had allied with him at the time to defeat Naraku and had grown accustomed to having him around. He almost felt...responsible for him. He huffs slightly, considering this. He has no one to feel responsible for. He answers to himself. No one else.

Curious, he lands gently outside the old priestess's hut. Sensing him, she comes outside, the little fox demon that follows Inuyasha around behind her.

"Isolde is not here."

He doesn't respond. He already knows this.

"She left on the eve you were here with her."

"Interesting." Sesshomaru says, immediately regretting coming here.

"Alone." The old priestess states, crossing her arms.

Sesshomaru can't hold back the flash of shock that crosses his face.

_Alone? She can not fend for herself. She is a foreigner to these lands. There is no purpose in considering this. She is not my ward. This is uninteresting._

"Why." He demands.

_Just...curious._

"She didn't want to wait for Inuyasha to come back. She became irritated and pushy once you left and and packed her things. I lent her my steed and she departed quickly."

"Hn." Sesshomaru says, turns on his heel, and is gone.

"Hopefully that will light a fire under him." Kaede says, smiling down at Shippo, who nods eagerly.

* * *

Sesshomaru picked up her scent after leaving the village. It was easy enough to determine she was at least heading in the right direction. She was moving slowly at first...but seemed to pick up speed. Obviously becoming more confident.

_Foolish. What could that woman hope to accomplish on her own. She is untrained, ungraceful, and stubborn. She surely has found trouble. _

Sesshomaru huffs softly to himself. This is of no concern to him. There is so need to chase after her. She chooses her own path, though it may be a foolhardy one. He decides to make a slight course correction, heading towards the Lord he is to meet to discuss boundary lines.

Just then, he catches a scent. He knows it belongs to that woman. He stops dead in his tracks.

_Blood._

* * *

The serpent laughs down at her, glaring at her. This was bad. She's getting tired. They'd been battling for the past 30 minutes. She'd managed to slice him on his belly, but her state of being was far worse. He had bitten her on her waist, picking her up in the air and throwing her like a rag doll and colliding with the earth. She was bleeding profusely out of the wounds and it caused her vision to blur. Still, she stood her ground, sword firmly in hand. She would not give up and run away. She would defend her honor and slaughter this creature. New determination shone in her eyes and aura.

As if sensing this, the snake lets forth a loud hiss and charges her. She slices upwards, exuding the last bit of strength she has stored in her body, toward her attacker, catching him under the chin with her sword. He roars in anger, slithering backwards, then comes at her again. She isn't prepared at all. The strength she had was used in her last attack. She was hoping it would've been enough.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, dropping her sword, she simply closes her eyes and accepts the inevitable. She feels her body leaving the ground. Her death must have been so quick and painless. But then she feels the wind hitting her face and silky hair flicking her cheeks. Her eyes flicker open and see's nothing but silver. Confused, her eyes search, finding Lord Sesshomaru's unconcerned face. Is this the last image her mind produces? _Why would I see Sesshomaru before I die? _She thinks to herself before succumbing to unconciousness.

_

* * *

_

If I arrived a moment later...

Sesshomaru lays the woman on the ground. He turns and stares at the steed, jerking his head gently. The steed turns and trots back towards his home. He looks back at her, laying on the ground. Her dark hair spread out like a fan, a few strands laying over her face. She's pale from losing blood. She looks...peaceful. He stops breathing for a moment and listens to make sure her heart is still beating before turning back to this pathetic water snake.

"Who do you think you are, interfering with my battle?! You shall not be spared!" The pathetic demon roars out.

The demon barrels down towards his new opponent, ignoring his intense aura. Sesshomaru sighs softly and grabs the snake by his neck, turning and snapping it as if he were holding a twig in his hands, and throws it on the ground. Squatting down to inspect its' corpse, he sees the girl was able to do some damage. Though it had not shown it, the attack that cut hit chin and neck was nearly fatal.

_How has a woman with barely any training able to do even the slightest damage, let alone almost deliver a killing blow?_

He turns to find the woman where he left her. He picks her up and heads to the nearest village. Luckily, the townspeople saw him slay the water demon who had been plaguing their town, so they viewed him as their "savior". Ridiculous. That snake was simply in his way. They tried presenting him with gifts but realized he had no desire to respond to them. His one request was a room at the inn for the girl. Still they praised him. He had only come because he smelled her blood.

_But then...why did that even matter?_

Pushing that thought aside, he tended to the girl's wounds, undressing her and bandaging her.

_Because the smell was quite annoying. That's why. I needed to stop it. It was assaulting my sense of smell._

He wasn't sure if that lowly demon carried any venom in his bite. The girl has been out for a full day. Probably due to exhaustion. He should probably just leave her to heal. He sits, staring at her face, inspecting her with an intense stare.

_I should leave. But then...I can't...What is it that binds me to her?_

Her mouth parts and she groans softly.

"Sesshomaru..." She mumbles, incoherently.

_...Why does she say my name?_

"Sessho...maru..." She says again, turning slightly.

_...Why does the sound of this make my heart pound?_

He sees her eyes start to twitch and leaps gracefully to the window, sitting on the ledge and staring out at the moonless night sky.

Isolde was dreaming, she was sure of it. She remembers fighting the snake demon, the wounds she received, and knowing death was certain. Then, _his _face. His beautiful, stoic, determined face. Determined why? To save a pathetic human's life? She had to have dreamed it.

As she awoke, she sat up in bed, half expecting to be in Lady Kaede's hut, with all of this being one long-winded dream. But she's not. She's in a bed in a small, charming room. She allows a few moments for her eyes to get used to the dark and peers around the room. She sees him, sitting as a perfectly carved statue on the ledge of the window.

"Sesshomaru?" She hears herself ask, even though it's silly because she knows who it is.

He doesn't respond, just inclines his head slightly so she knows he heard her. Slowly she gets up and groggily walks over to where he is perched. She doesn't realize it at first, not until a breeze hits here. Looking down, she realizes she is only in her panties and bra. Rage streams into her veins. Sesshomaru notices and his eyes move slightly to her.

"What is with you and trying to see me naked, huh?!" She blurts out, angrily.

He merely lets his eyes drop to her side where she is bandaged and she stares at them.

_He...bandaged me?_ She ponders, suddenly feeling embarrassed for her outrage. He _had _allowed her the privacy of keeping her undergarments on.

"S-Sorry." She mumbles.

She turns hastily out of embarrassment and feels the world tilt underneath her. She reaches out to find purchase on something solid and feels a tight grip on her wrist and elbow. She drowsily looks down to see Sesshomaru holding onto her with his left arm.

"Mmm...thought you lost that arm to Inuyasha."

"My body heals differently than a human's." He says, huffing at hearing his half-brother's name.

"Oh. That's nice." She sighs out, blinking a few times.

"You should sleep more. You will open your wounds by walking around." Sesshomaru states nonchalantly.

He takes that moment to inspect his handiwork with the bandages. He has never needed them himself. When we was allied with his brother he took much interest in the care the Priestess took to bandage that half-breed. He pulls the bandage up gently to peer at her wounds and raises an eyebrow. Noticing, Isolde twists slightly to look as well. Sesshomaru shifts his gave to her face.

_...They're almost already completely healed...what don't I know about this woman? _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Soooo PLEEASSE Review, I think I'm staying pretty much as in character for Sessh as possible...I'm thinking of 2 directions to go in for this whole wound healing tid bit at the end. I'm pretty sure I know which way I want to go. Let me know what you guys think after the next update!


	8. Father

**Author's Note: **So, I notice from the hits/views that I tend to lose people around chapters 3-5, I was thinking maybe it's because the chapters are super long and I tend to go into EVERY detail. So this one is shorter. Let me know if it's better!

Oh and, I don't own Inuyasha. I see everyone putting that disclaimer up. Duh, if I owned it I'd be on a yacht drinking martini's!

* * *

**Father**

They never spoke about it. Pretended it didn't happen. Sesshomaru had wanted to ask, but never found a reason to. It didn't concern him. Isolde had wanted to ask. She'd always been curious as to why her scars and healed sooner than anyone else's. But, she kept her mouth shut. Each time a question entered her mind, it sat on her tongue, unspoken.

They reached the village last night and decided to camp and head up there in the morning. A thick silence hangs between them. Tension. Both having things left unsaid. The silence is deafening. Isolde sits up against a log, too nervous to sleep, her blanket wrapped tightly around her. Sesshomaru sits about as far away as possible, while still keeping her in his line of sight.

"Sleep." He commands towards her, not even bothering to look at her.

"No." She responds, staring down at the scar on her arm that she frequently pokes when nervous.

"Why." He states, not asking.

"Not tired." She responds.

_Does she view this as a game?_

Suddenly, he is right beside her, peering icily down towards her. He found that this would work with Rin when she was being stubborn. As soon as he would stand beside her and look at her, she would shut her eyes. This time though, this impertinent woman just simply blinks a few times and stares back at him.

"What is it that keeps your eyes open, woman?" He finds himself asking, shocking not only himself but the woman as well.

"Why can't you ever call me by my name?" She asks softly, staring down.

He can sense the shift in her emotions, from stubborn to...hurt? How had something so small caused such hurt? It is simply ridiculous.

"If that is what you wish for...Isolde." He responds, looking away from her.

_The way he says my name...makes my heart beat like a hummingbird's wings. _

He could hear it. Her heart quicken. And his began to match hers.

_Why does my heart pound in such a way?_

Rather than finding out, he simply walks back to his spot and gracefully rests himself on the ground.

"You did not answer my question."

"...I guess I'm nervous...about tomorrow." She replies, sighing.

"Hn." He replies.

With that, she decides to at least lay down instead of sitting, resting her head on her arm.

* * *

Before she knew it, it was morning, and Sesshomaru was waiting for her to get her things together to leave. Impatiently. She felt sluggish, almost frozen by her anxiety. He noticed. He walks up to her and picks her up, carrying her close to his chest and before she can complain, they are at the village gates.

"DEMON!" She hears the villagers scream.

"Wait! Wait! Please! You don't understand" Isolde pleads, pushing herself away from Sesshomaru and running towards the middle of the town.

Looking up, she can see the castle where her mother once lived. She feels her heart skip a beat. Not once, but twice. She clutches her chest, pain screaming throughout her. Sesshomaru notices and is at her side in the blink of an eye. It leaves as quickly as it comes. She realizes he's holding her up, and she is gripping onto his arm for support. She stares up into his golden eyes, finding the strength she needs there.

The elder of the village walks out of his hut with a few others, confronting the pair.

"You there, what do you require from this village?"

"Allow me a moment to explain." She says, gasping the air that had been knocked out of her moments ago.

"My mother...I am Princess Saiou's daughter." She says quickly.

Everyone near her freezes in place, shock on their faces. She looks to all of them, feeling uneasy. She takes a step back but Sesshomaru is there, placing a hand firmly but softly on her lower back.

"Isolde." An old man says, stepping out of a nearby hut.

The old man and the elder of the village lead the pair into the main hut. The elder and old man whisper to each other, each taking turns to glance at the young girl. Isolde finds herself sitting close to Sesshomaru. She needs his support. And he gives it to her, not with words.

"You indeed are your mother's daughter. You look so like her, yet so much like Midoriko as well."

"So you know..." Isolde asks, shocked.

"Oh yes, child."

"The reason I came here, I'd like to know...who my father was."

"Hm. Well. I'm sure your demon friend here knows." The old man says.

Stunned, Isolde turns and stares at Sesshomaru, who arches one brow.

"You are the great dog demon's son, no?" The elder asks, handing out tea.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replies.

"Well, your father, InuTaisho, did battle with her father's father. A great wolf demon, named Sinta. The leader of the dog demons and the leader of the wolf demons had formed an alliance to banish a foe from these lands. Somehow, doubt was seeded into the mind of the great wolf demon. Some say it was black magic. He began to become suspicious of InuTaisho and sparked a battle with him, which lead to his death. His son, Jorden, your father, claimed vengeance on the great InuTaisho. He was on his way to make good on his threat, seeking out the son of the great dog demon because he himself had passed on at that point. He came across Saiou. He never left her side from that point on, though their love was secret, it was strong."

"Is he...still alive?" Isolde asks, praying for once since she learned of her past that she would received good news.

The elder and old man didn't respond, turning their gaze to Lord Sesshomaru. Isolde sees where their gaze lies and turns to face him, dread forming knots in the pit of her stomach. She knew before he responded.

"No. I killed him."


	9. Destiny

**Destiny**

"_I killed him." _Isolde thinks, chewing the words over as she walks at her own set pace with Lord Sesshomaru. He had offered to transport them both back, as they would be able to get back to village within a day if he did, but she simply shook her head and started walking. She needed time to think. She felt numb. She wasn't even actually thinking, just hearing those word over and over inside her head. What could she say to that? _Oh that's alright! No problem!_ Right.

She had also learned of her destiny. The "prophecy" that has been guarded by the village. Apparently, Midoriko had died defeating a multitude of demons. She had been fighting tirelessly, defeating wave after wave of demons, but her human body could not handle it for long. She had forced the jewel of four souls, The Shikon Jewel, out of her body, freezing herself and the last of the demons in what seemed to be a statue-like state.

"A great evil comes soon, child. Know that you will do battle, and that your destiny is intertwined with Midorko's." The old man had said, the elder nodding as well.

"What does that even mean?" She asked, irritated at the time.

"It means, you will become a might warrior, a force to be reckoned with. You will save this world from calamity...but you will forfeit your life in return. In the end, for the first time since the beginning of time, there will be two Shikon Jewels in this world. One not whole, and one completed. It is your destiny." The elder said.

With that, she had muttered a 'thanks' and walked out, stomping away. She had noticed Sesshomaru didn't follow right away, but it didn't really matter to her at this point. All that mattered is that one day, she will give her life to save many. How could she live day-to-day knowing this?

Sesshomaru walked painstakingly slow behind her, careful to not get too close. After all, he had stated that he killed her father. If her were in her position, he would simply just kill whoever had done such a thing. She had walked out in such a hurry that she hadn't even bothered to question the old human any further. He stayed behind to answer one question that was burning in his mind.

"So, she is a half demon then. Why do I not sense this in her aura?" Sesshomaru asks, eyes staring intently at the two males.

"Not...exactly. Her father was a half demon. Your father had chastised her grandfather for being involved with a human woman, but the wolf demon had finally convinced him that there was nothing wrong with a human and demon coexisting, even loving each other. And he convinced him with force. Though some say it was the human woman he had fallen so deeply in love with that planted the seed of doubt in his mind, causing them him to lash out at your father."

"Hn." He stated, jerked his head slightly as a form of a farewell, and left to catch up with Isolde.

"You do realize you have demon blood in you...you are not a half demon...but it does flow through your veins. I had wondered at the peculiar aura you have surrounding you. This must explain it." Sesshomaru said after hours of silence.

"So, I guess you stayed behind to ask the old men questions. Why the interest? You don't care about me or anything about my life. What? Just _curious_ again?" She spit out like venom, anger spreading throughout her body.

She had stopped to face him, blocking his path, arms out at her sides, hands balled into firsts. Sesshomaru merely sighed, staring down at the beautiful creature in front of him. Her scent tickled his nose and he tried to hold his breath.

"Do not misplace the anger of the knowledge you received in that village." He says, glaring down at her.

"Oh, really well let's see. I'm first told that I have demon blood in me. I'm then told YOU killed MY father. And THEN I'm told I'm going to die. Huh. Great day! GREAT. DAY." She shouts, turning on her heel before he can see the streams of tears flowing freely down her face.

He doesn't need to see her to know that they're there. He can smell them. The tears that dare grace her face. Why does he feel the need to wipe them away? This is not of any concern to him. Yet...

Isolde feels a grip on her should and she's suddenly turned, facing him. She refuses to look at him, embarrassed of the tears on her face. He senses this and takes her chin in his hand and turns her face up to him. Ever so gently, he lifts a finger, bending it so the claw will not harm her, and wipes a tear from her face. She drops her mouth open, stunned.

"Destiny and prophecy should not rule your life. You live your life the way you see fit. Do not let what you heard change who you are." He says, softly.

With that, he continues walking, silently cursing himself for what he had just down. Isolde numbly turns and follows him for a change. She stares at the back of his head, wondering what was going on inside of it, and why he had just shown such emotion...such care. She knew from the moment she met him how he stirred her up inside. She refused to admit it to herself, but she had been falling for him ever since. So strong, so undeniably handsome, and fearsome. She knew once she let herself feel for him, it would turn her into a blubbering, dimwit and she couldn't act like a fool in front of the great Lord Sesshomaru. And now hearing he had killed her father...isn't she supposed to want revenge? To Hate him? Somehow, all the emotions she had stored towards Sesshomaru had slipped past her mental barrier, and feelings of confusion, desire, and embarrassment and came pouring in.

Sesshomaru sniffed slightly and cocked his head slowly to peer back at her. He expected her to be angry that he would touch her, for her to lash out. Instead, so many emotions came spilling out of her, he could hardly keep up. It was almost dazing him. He caught a flash of...no, it could not have been...was that..._desire? _

**In Kaede's Village**

"Ah, it's good to come for a break. My mother was really starting to kill me with all of this. Where on earth did she get the idea or even THINK of it possibly being a good idea, to tease your hair and poof it out so you don't have to wear a hat at our wedding? I mean, really!" Kagome says, trying not to laugh as they wandered toward the village.

"YOU need a break? Really Kagome? How do you think I feel?! Your mother sure is scary." Inuyasha says, looking troubled.

"Oh Inuyasha don't be such a baby. Hey! Sango! Miroku! We've come to hang out for a few hours!"

Miroku and Sango looked up from their spots by Kaede's hut, smiling and waving. Suddenly, Inuyasha tenses up, every muscle in his body tightening.

"Isolde..." He says, sniffing.

"What? What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asks, worry spiking in her voice.

"She's not here! But that bastard Sesshomaru was! Hey! Sango, Miroku, where's Isolde at anyways?" He asked them, worry in his voice as well.

"Ye not have to worry, she is safe." Kaede responds, walking out of her hut.

"How do _you _know that old woman?" Inuyasha says, crossing his arms.

"She left to go back to the village where her mother was from to seek answers to her past. She had left alone but Sesshomaru came sniffing around, looking for her. Once I had told him the girl was alone, he went after her. I'm positive she is okay. My steed came back to me-" Kaede says, getting cut off by Shippo.

"Yeah and I could smell Sesshomaru on him! Which mean he found her!" Shippo says excitedly, avoiding Kaede's slight glare at the fact that he'd butted in.

"What!? This CAN'T be good." Inuyasha says, pacing.

"Well...maybe we could go for a little walk and _maybe _we'll bump into them..." Kagome says, sighing softly, not wanting to interrupt the two. She'd seen the twinkle in her eye when Isolde spoke of Lord Sesshomaru and she could tell even before Isolde herself knew that she was interested him. Though she couldn't see why...Ok, yes, he certainly is handsome but man is he cold-hearted!

"Hn. Doesn't seem like we'll need to. The bastard is almost here. I could smell that stench a mile away." Inuyasha says, closing his eyes and inclining his head in disgust.

"Is she...I mean..." Kagome starts, looking around.

"Yeah, she's with him. Let's wait til they get settled in, then we'll get some answers." Inuyasha says, eyes glowing with anger.

* * *

**Sooo what do you guys think? I think I've been doing a pretty good job of staying in character with them. I hope this isn't boring or anything, I'm having fund, though. Thank you for the reviews, though, I do appreciate it! I wasn't sure on whether or not I wanted to continue with this since it doesn't seem to be catching much attention but we'll see! Please review and let me know what you think so far!**


	10. Resolve

Once she finally sucked it up and pushed her pride aside, she realized how right he was that this would be a quicker form of travel. They had made it to the village that same day and Isolde was ready to take on all the questions from her new friends. Sesshomaru lingers in the background, watching over her, particularly concerned when her emotions would peak during her explanation. He descends his aura over her every time, calming her with its' strength and protection. Inuyasha had noticed, no doubt, but said nothing.

_Why is she so calmed by my presence? And why do I desire to be the one to do this?_

Sesshomaru was deep in thought and hadn't noticed that the conversation had ended. He looks up in time time to see his half-brother stomping over to him, his priestess following close behind. Sesshomaru arches an eyebrow, sensing his determination and worry.

"Why are you so interested in her?" He asks, crossing his arms.

"That is none of your concern, little brother."

"Let's start over, yeah? We noticed how...attentive you are concerning Isolde. We just..." Kagome sighs, thinking of a way to put it.

"You do not wish her to get hurt, correct?" Sesshomaru asks, staring intently at the priestess, noticing how his gaze makes her squirm.

"She's my charge, Sesshomaru. I was asked to protect her. And I will. From you." Inuyasha growls, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Protect her from me? Like you did with that dead woman?" Sesshomaru says, smirking.

Inuyasha's face falls into a deadly glare. He senses his aura spiking, and hears a low growl emanating from his throat. His priestess puts a hand on his shoulder, whispering softly to him. He had only meant to cause pain to the half-breed, but it seems this woman is affected as well.

"You don't know anything about it you bastard!" Inuyasha growls, ignoring the priestess and drawing his his sword.

Sesshomaru steps forward, aching to use his claws to put this half-breed in his place. Inuyasha charges forward and the priestess yells. Sesshomaru watches, noting that the half-breed's technique has somewhat improved. Sesshomaru reaches his arm back, his poison whip ready to strike, when he hears her.

"What in the hell do you two think you're doing!?" Isolde yells, running to step in between them.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yells at the same time, which forces Inuyasha down to the ground.

"Seriously. It's like dealing with toddlers! You're _brothers _for heavens sake! You should be grateful to have each other, not trying to kill each other! I wish I had a sibling! And here you two are, wasting time and energy on destroying each other. What a waste!" Isolde yells, tears brimming and threatening to spill over.

"I agree." Kagome says, crossing her arms across her chest.

"That bastard has no right to walk in here, acting like he owns you. I was was asked-" Inuyasha starts but gets cut off.

"Alright let's get something straight here. No one _owns _me." She says, shooting a look at Sesshomaru, who only arches a brow. "And it's not like I don't have room in my life for the both of you. Inuyasha I know my grandmother asked you to protect me, and really it's nice because it's almost like I have an older brother now. But really, what do you think Sesshomaru would do to me?" She asks, staring at Inuyasha who isn't enjoying being put on the spot.

"Well...I...He's a cold-hearted bastard! He'll only end up hurting you in one way or the other. I don't want that to happen." He whines, crossing his arms and turning his head away.

"Hn. I can protect her better than you, little brother." Sesshomaru growls.

"How about this. You both can protect me. Deal?" Isolde says, glancing between the two brothers who merely shrug and turn away from each other.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go we have to get back to my mom anyways. I told her we wouldn't be gone for more than an hour." Kagome says, giving a knowing grin to Isolde who blushes.

After they're out of sight, Isolde turns to Sesshomaru who is amazingly still standing there. She would have figured this would've bored him enough to leave. But here he stands, in all his glory, the moon making him seem almost ethereal. Isolde sighs and walks a bit closer to him, feeling her heart start to pound in her chest. An internal war is raging inside of her. Fall for Sesshomaru or stand by the family you never knew and honor them.

Sesshomaru can sense the conflict in her. He turns his gaze towards her and watches her chew on her lip. He doesn't know what do make of these emotions. He wants to reach out to her but knows this is a sign of weakness. He will not allow himself to be taken with a human woman. Though he knows he already has.

"Sesshomaru...I need you to answer me something." Isolde says, staring at the long grass swaying in the wind around them.

Sesshomaru inclines his head slightly, letting her know he's listening.

"I know you killed my father...why?"

Sesshomaru takes a moment, reliving the memory in his head.

"He attacked me, claiming vengeance for his father. I fought him. He died." Sesshomaru states blandly.

Isolde nods her head, already knowing that the answer would be something like that. She touches the tips of the grass, her long, elegant fingers caressing and swaying with them. She turns her icy-gray eyes up to him, watching his face.

"I suppose I should feel some type of...anger...or a need to avenge him. But all I feel is loss. I have no one. No family. I'm alone." Isolde says, dropping her eyes to her feet again.

Sesshomaru is stunned, to his surprise, to hear she isn't angry with him. Even more so, he is surprised at how this pleases him. He doesn't want her to feel ill will towards him. He knows now. He has resigned himself to this fact: He knows she will be his. She belongs with him. And he will have her. In time.

He finds himself walking to her, embracing her, holding her in his arms. She seems surprised. She allows herself to shed her tears. He holds her as her knees buckle. He knows she has been hiding this, putting on a brave face, but it was getting to be too much. He knows she has an amazing reserve of strength, but when it comes to matters of the heart, even the strongest fall prey to agony and loneliness. He allows her to cry until she is only sniffling, holding her against his chest, enveloping her in his protection.

"You are not alone. You will never be alone." He says, simply stating facts.

Isolde feels herself smile slightly, though still whimpering slightly from her episode, and turns her face up to him, staring into his eyes. How could someone she barely knows make her feel so secure and wanted? How could she have fallen so completely head over heels for this man? She reaches up and touches his cheek softly, relishing in the smoothness of his skin. She had half expected it to be hard as stone.

Sesshomaru watches her face as she touches him. His first instinct was to move away, but he allowed it. He closes his eyes for a moment, taking in her scent which he had been trying so hard to ignore. He wraps his fingers around her wrist and uses his other hand to cup her face. He stares into her eyes, watching a variety of emotions flicker across them. He leans down and presses his lips gently against hers, noting her surprise.

Isolde really, literally, had no idea...didn't see it coming. She was taken completely off guard when he touched her face. And now was sent reeling as he kissed her. She doesn't know what to do at first, her hand still resting gently on his face. He mentally rolls her eyes at herself and leans into his kiss, knowing fully that this is what she has been pining for all along. She moves her free arm and wraps it around his neck. He takes her hand which he is still grasping by the wrist and places it behind his next. Gently, avoiding his armor, he pulls her tightly against his body, enjoying the way she curves perfectly to fit him. He kisses her deeper with more intent and growls softly as she responds.

She hadn't noticed it but apparently, the moved, and they were in a small clearing further away from the village. The moonlight beamed down, and the grass was soft and laden with dew. She was on her back, with the demon Lord hovering over her, hand clasped on her jaw and in throws of a deep, passionate kiss. She gropes around, searching for a way to rid him of his clothes. A smile plays at the corners of his mouth as he realizes this and to her surprise, with in seconds, is touching bare skin.

She pulls away from the kiss, letting her eyes travel down his body, which is naked from the waist up. She notes, mentally, his muscles and burns this image in her head. She runs her hand down his stomach and nibbles on her lip, glancing up at him.

Sesshomaru watches as she explores his body in amusement. He cocks his head to the side, watching her nibble on her lip, eyes wide in amazement. She takes his hand and moves her head gently to the side, kissing her neck with purpose. He enjoys the response he receives, making mental note to remember the sound of her moan. He stops and brings his face close to hers, staring into her eyes, seeing the desire and lust in them, but also notices hesitance.

"Sesshomaru...you know, I'm not...I..." She sighs softly, trying to find her words.

He always her to find her words, gently caressing her stomach under her shirt.

"I'm not this kind of girl...I don't do this, normally...I don't throw myself on men...unless there is some level of commitment..." She says, wincing at the word commitment.

_Oh man what am I saying? I should just go with it. Why do I have to ruin things with words?! Oi, he's going to just get up and leave me here. But...I guess...I do want to know what his intentions are...if this is just some one-time sort of thing...love them and leave them...well that's just not happening._

He smiles inwards, watching the changes in her aura after she finishes talking. Going from embarrassment, to confusion, to a firm resolve. She stares intently up into his eyes, resting her hand on his bicep.

"Do you think I would leave you?" He asks, picking her hand up and kissing her wrist, softly.

"I...well...I um-...I don't know, I guess if you get want you want." She says, her cheeks flushing.

"Hn. Is this something that men do where you come from?" He asks, pressing her hand against his face.

"Yes." She answers, sighing and turning her eyes back to his.

"That is not something I do. I wish for you to be mine. If this is making you uncomfortable..." He says, slowly getting up.

"No! Not at all. Not uncomfortable. I just...I don't want to fall completely in love with you just to have my heart wrenched out...that's all." She says, blushing intensely and staring down.

"Your heart is safe with me, Isolde." He whispers, sending shivers up her spine.

Sesshomaru gets up and puts his clothes back on, and Isolde sits up, surprise and hurt washing over her.

"I'm sorry, I ruined it didn't I? Oh...man..." She says, sighing and falling back down to the grass, covering her face with her hands.

"Ruined? Do you think I would allow more than what has occurred? As I said, I do not take this lightly. I mate for life." He says, pulling her hands away from her face.

"So..." Isolde scrunches her eyebrows together, trying to make sense of things.

"So, I will court you. And you will be mine." Sesshomaru says, his gaze intense and voice thick with resolve.

"Oh really? What is someone else comes along and tries to court me as well?" She asks, grinning.

Sesshomaru arches an eyebrow and thinks it over for a moment.

"I will kill them." He states simply, ending the discussion.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I wanted to push the relationship along and I hope I stayed as much in character as possible for Sesshomaru. Reviews GREATLY appreciated!!!!


End file.
